Stress Relief
by LoveHugsandKisses
Summary: A look into the relationship between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


**I don't own any of the characters. I merely write about them.**

--------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy stormed into his bedroom at Malfoy manor after a particularly horrible day at work in a foul mood. He was stressed and, at the present time, the only cure for that was sleeping in another room down the hall.

Lucius had banished his wife there after Draco was born, seeing no other need for her other than to look good on his arm at social events, and to keep the house in a working order.

What this entailed was making sure that the house elves were doing their jobs properly. Other than those two things, Lucius had no other use for Narcissa Malfoy. With the exception of acting as a stress reliever on days like today.

Quickly stripping down to his boxer shorts, he pulled on a dressing gown and stalked across the hallway. Throwing open the door to Narcissa's room, he stood there and just looked at her for a moment.

She had been reading something, sat on her bed clad only in a short nightdress (he would only permit her as such) and a beautiful silk kimono. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him there. He hadn't been to 'see' her for months.

Crossing the room in long strides he climbed onto her bed, losing the dressing gown as he went. Grabbing the book from her, he snapped it shut and tossed it into a corner of the room, ignoring her protests.

Narcissa was scared. It was the only emotion she could recognise at the moment. She was scared of her husband, the man currently crawling up her body with a predatory gleam in his eyes, which had already been darkened with lust.

They hadn't had sex in months, years possibly, she had long since forgotten their last time together. She knew he preferred to hire prostitutes, or to have a mistress that he would keep for a month or two, at least until he got bored of them.

She wasn't sure she remembered how to please him, what she should do to ensure he didn't get too angry and rough with her.

Narcissa backed up a little, trying to move out of the way of his hands. He, however, seized her hair making her whimper with pain and pulled her blood-red lips up to meet his, his mouth covering hers in a powerful and demanding kiss.

"Now, now Narcissa, don't be scared. It's not like you haven't done this before is it? No doubt you've been whoring yourself out to other men, so this shouldn't be too hard for you," he hissed at her, his words stinging her heart.

What he said wasn't true. She hadn't been with a man since her last time with him, but she knew there was no use in telling him that, he wouldn't believe her anyway.

The only thing she could do was give in to his kisses, to surrender and once again be the submissive one, as she had been every other time. She could only let his use and abuse her body the way he wanted to, and pray he wouldn't take too long.

He had never been overly gentle with her, they had never 'made love'. It was always just sex between them, unless he was pissed, drunk or had had a bad day, in which case he fucked her. Plain and simple.

Lucius near on tore the garments she wore off of her body, not wanting to wait. He needed to relieve the stress, and he didn't have the time to be patient.

As her nightdress was thrown across the room to join her book and kimono, he sat back a little to look at the naked body of the woman under him.

There wasn't a blemish, freckle or spot to be seen on her porcelain skin, her platinum blonde hair sprayed out under her head giving her the appearance of an angel, and her icy blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

He frowned. What was the matter with her? He knew it had been forever since he had last been to see her, but he was under the firm impression that, like him, she had seen to her needs elsewhere.

'Clearly not,' he thought to himself. He decided that, for tonight and tonight only, he would try to put her pleasure before his own, try to forget that he was stressed beyond belief and try to make his angel as comfortable with this as possible.

"Shhh," he gently stroked her hair as whimpers passed between her lips. He lowered his head to hers, his mouth once again covering her own, only this time kissing her with a tenderness she didn't know he possessed.

His tongue pressed itself against her lips, and she hesitantly parted them, allowing him access. He caressed her tongue with his, coaxing it out to play.

Moving one of his hands from where they were supporting his weight above her by her head, he gently ran his fingers down her skin, stopping to fondle her left breast.

He ran his fingers over her nipple, pinching it lightly until he felt it harden under his hand, before swapping to its twin and repeating the process.

Narcissa moaned, not used to him acting this way but definitely not complaining. She felt heat pool in the area between her legs and pushed her hips up into his, trying to alert his to what he was doing to her.

His hand left her chest and moved downwards to trace little patterns on the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

His mouth followed, closing his lips over the hardened nub his hand had just occupied, hardening it more, which Narcissa hadn't thought possible. Once again she moaned, her breathing becoming slightly more laboured.

Like his hands had done, once his had finished suckling on one breast he moved across to the other. Slowly drawing her to the point where she was practically begging him to relieve the tension mounting between her legs.

Sensing her need, he gently slipped his hand downwards to the crevice between her thighs, covering her clit with his thumb, making her scream. Maintaining a constant and even pressure on her clit he slipped one of his long fingers inside of her, causing her to hiss in pain.

Having not slept with anyone in so long, she was as tight as when they had first had sex, when he had stripped her of her innocence. However, due to the delightful feelings he was stirring up in her body, she found herself getting wetter and wetter, making it easier for him to move his fingers in and out of her.

When he thought she was wet enough, he slid a second finger inside of her, moving the two in and out of her at a pace that she could handle.

His ministrations were driving her insane. Narcissa felt her climax approach and her breaths came out in short sharp pants, before she threw her head back and came, shrieking his name to the high heavens.

Lucius kissed his way up her again, positioning himself between her legs after slipping of his boxers. "Look at me," he ordered her, forcing her to keep her eyes open, gazing into his as he entered her.

He gave her a minute to adjust to him, and started moving in and out in slow languid strokes. Her nails gripped his upper arms as she moved her hips in time with him, creating as much friction on the lower half of her body as she could.

Gradually his thrusts sped up, getting faster and harder as he pumped into her. She moaned his name again and again, it seeming to be the only word that she can get out at the time.

Finally, she exploded around him, her walls tightening causing him to climax with her. As he spilled his seed deep inside of her, he murmured apologies and endearments into her ear.

He fell asleep with her wrapped in her arms, but Naricssa knew that come tomorrow everything would be back to the way it always was.

Him seeking out a mistress to satisfy his needs instead of coming to her. Her crying herself to sleep at night, knowing that he would only come to her when he could find no other.

Unfortunately though, that was the price she paid for being married to Lucius Malfoy.

------------------------------------

**So there it is. What do you think? It's my first M rated fiction, so please try to be nice. **

**Luv**

**Shadow**


End file.
